


I'll Stand By You

by NaleyForever2020



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaleyForever2020/pseuds/NaleyForever2020
Summary: Set six months from the current storylines Vanessa comes home to a shock now that Charity needs her she has to be there.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The last 9 months have been the hardest of Charity’s life not only did she lose Vanessa and Johnny, she also lost Noah because of her own stupid actions he now had a criminal record. When Vanessa left it completely destroyed her she couldn’t handle it so she drank herself to sleep every night. She never meant for Noah to get involved she hated herself she never deserved forgiveness not anymore.

The last six months Noah has been living with Vanessa and Johnny, they couldn’t all stay at her mum’s so Vanessa rented a flat for them to live in. Vanessa couldn’t turn her back on him he was her son. Thankfully the judge agreed for her to take him in he’d only have to come back for the court case. Vanessa couldn’t understand how Charity could put him in danger like that. After talking to Noah Vanessa realised Charity was a victim of Kim’s revenge to get at Cain and Moira and that guy used Charity’s pain to get inside her head.

A few days after Noah told her everything Vanessa rang Charity and they actually talked about everything she made Charity promise to get help because her kids need her. They now talk all the time, Vanessa’s not ready to take her back but she has forgiven her for her actions it shattered her heart when Charity told her she slept with that sleaze. She knows that’s the biggest regret for Charity and she knows that if she wasn’t in the state she was in it would never have happened.

It was time for Vanessa, Noah and Johnny to go home all charges were dropped. Thanks to Moira she secretly recorded her brother admitting to everything before the police could catch him so he took off. 

**Chapter 1**

“Mum you sure you want to go back” Noah asked as he was packing his bag.

“Noah we have to your mum needs you Tracy is letting me stay at her place she’s not living anymore, you can stay with me if you’re not ready to live with your mum” Vanessa said as she finished packing the boxes.

“Mummy, we going to go see Mummy Charity and Moses” Johnny asked he was so excited to be going home.

“Yes Johnny we are have you got everything you need” Vanessa asked her not so little boy.

“Let’s get all this stuff in the car we’re going home” Vanessa smiled she couldn’t wait to see everyone, her new niece and Moses she’s missed her little man.

It took a couple of hours to drive with no stops Johnny was driving Noah crazy with how excited her was it made Vanessa smile seeing her boy so happy she knew this break up was hard on him he missed his mummy Charity and Moses she felt bad from keeping him from them. When she arrived she wasn’t expecting Moses to be in the street by himself what was going on.

“Mummy Ness, it mum she fell down the stairs she won’t wake up” Moses cried he didn’t know what to do.

“Noah stay with your brothers, Moses everything is going to be ok” Vanessa cried as she picked him up handing him over to Noah she had to get to Charity.

As soon as Vanessa saw Charity at the bottom of the stairs she knew it was bad and phoned for an ambulance. Charity still had a pulse but it was week and there was blood coming from somewhere looked like a lot how did this happen.

“Charity you have to wake up, I need you the boys need you, please don’t die” Vanessa cried as she stroked Charity’s face.

When the ambulance came they took her straight in the ambulance Vanessa didn’t even need to ask she knew it was bad thankfully they allowed in the ambulance with her the whole way there they had the sirens on.

“How far along is she” the ambulance man asked as he felt Charity’s stomach.

“Huh what she’s not pregnant, no she would have told me” Vanessa asked confused they spoke all the time she would have told her.

“I reckon around six months the baby’s in distress, this explains the blood” the ambulance man said they needed to get to the hospital fast before they both die.

Vanessa was so confused, charity would have told her, she promised no more lies what was going on. She couldn’t lose Charity now she could die Vanessa didn’t know how to feel her world was being turned upside down again this was the worst years of her life and things couldn’t get any worse.

“Mum what’s happened” Noah asked as he arrived at the hospital he couldn’t understand why they were in maternity.

“Your mum was pregnant Noah, I still don’t understand why she never said anything, they took her down to theatre it’s not looking good I want to be angry at her for the lies but she could die. I can’t lose her Noah, I just can’t” Vanessa cried as he held her.

“Hello I’m doctor Travis Davis, the consultant in Ms Dingle’s care, we managed to deliver the baby safely it was touch and go but we got his breathing going he’s very small so he’s been taken to the premature unit. Ms Dingle flat lined during the surgery we managed to get her heartbeat going again but she’s had to be taken to ICU these next 48 hours are going to be critical. Would you like to meet your little boy” Dr Davis asked.

“Am I allowed to” Vanessa asked she wasn’t technically his mum.

“Of course you are is Ms Dingle’s fiancé I’m going to assume this is your child too I’ll take you both to him” Dr Davis said to the young man with her.

“Mum I’m so confused this is a lot to take in” Noah said as Vanessa took his hand.

“We’re going to go and meet your brother and be with him because your mum would want us too you know how she felt about leaving Ryan and not being there for Moses. We have to do this none of this is that little boys fault he’s only going to be around 24 or 25 weeks he’s going to be really small” Vanessa cried as she walked through the doors again of the prem unit it bought back memories of when Johnny was here. 

“He looks so small there’s so many wires” Noah said as he looked through the little glass case that held his little brother.

“He’ll be ok Noah he’s strong just like your mum he’ll be a fighter” Vanessa said as looked at the little boy.

“Mum I’m going to ring Chas tell her what’s going on she’ll be worried” Noah said as he took out his phone.

“Ok give the boys my love I have to stay here your mum needs me” Vanessa said as she hugged him.

After sitting there, for the last hour with Charity’s little boy Vanessa knew things were going to be hard. They had to be ok both of them because she couldn’t lose Charity or the little boy because as angry as she is about this situation none of it is that little boys fault.

“Miss Woodfield if you would like to go see Ms Dingle now I’ve prepared a pull-out bed for you I know you wouldn’t want to leave her I can’t imagine what you’re going through” Dr Davis said as he approached her sitting by the crib.

“Oh my god Charity” Vanessa cried Charity had machines and wires all working to keep her alive she wasn’t expecting this when she walked in the room.

“You can talk to her I always find that helps, I’m going to leave you to it” Dr Davis said as he left the room.

“Charity please don’t leave me not again my heart won’t be able to take it. I love you so much, I can’t live without you, I need you your kids need you your baby boy needs you. I know he’ll make it he’s strong like you. I have so many questions for you I want to be angry with you for keeping this from me, but right now none of it matters I just need you to be ok” Vanessa cried as she held her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It’s been a week now and there was still no change in Charity she still hadn’t woken up thankfully the machines had been removed so that was a good sign Vanessa spilt her time between Charity and the little boy he was getting stronger and stronger every day. Vanessa spoke about him every night to Charity needing to tell her he’s going to be ok. Tracy would bring the boys every day to see her they even meet their little brother yesterday. She was so proud of them they understood mummy needed to be there to look after mummy Charity and their little brother they even drew Charity pictures to put by her bed when she wakes up.

“Hello Vanessa your boy is doing good today he’s even tried to open his eyes. Have you thought of a name yet” Nurse Jane asked as Vanessa walked through the door.

“Hiya, no it wouldn’t be right to name him without Charity she still in the coma, hi little man” Vanessa smiled as she placed her finger in the crib rubbing his small cheek.

“I know this is hard I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I really think you should name him and if your fiancée doesn’t like the name you can change it we have to wait until Ms Dingle is awake to do the birth certificate anyway,” Nurse Jane said would be nice to have a name on the crib like the other babies.

Vanessa thought about what Jane said and she was right they needed to name him, Tracy was bringing the boys soon they could help her pick a name she knew it had to be biblical as its Dingle tradition. She was going to go on the internet and pick some names out for the boys to choose.

“Hi mummy, how’s mummy Charity can we please see her today” Johnny asked hoping he could the last time he asked his mum said no.

“Hi Johnny maybe later, Moses, Noah I’ve been talking to the nurse and she though it be a good idea to give your brother a name so I’ve picked out a few to look at” Vanessa said as she sat down with them in the canteen.

They all decided on Lucas which she thought was a good name for the little boy, Tracy came with them all back to the unit to tell them the name. The boys wanted to see there brother quickly before going to see Mummy Charity, Vanessa knew she had to let them see their mum even though it would make them sad seeing her like that but they really wanted to see her and she couldn’t keep saying no that wasn’t right.

“Hi Lucas, your brothers wanted to come and see you” Vanessa said as the boys looked through the glass.

“Mummy can he hear us” Johnny asked hoping he could.

“Of course he can I spend most of the day talking his ears off telling him all about you boys and mummy Charity he’s going to be so lucky to have all of you in his life supporting him” Vanessa smiled as she placed her finger into his tiny hand which he gripped.

“Vee are you sure getting so attached is a good idea” Tracy asked not wanting her sister to get hurt again.

“Trace regardless of what happens with Charity and I, I will always be in these kids lives their my boys too and that includes Lucas. How could I not love him he’s Charity’s little boy I could never turn my back on him not when he needs me, his mum needs me Trace” Vanessa cried not expecting to have this conversation. 

“Ok Vee I just want you to be ok I don’t like to see you hurting” Tracy said as she hugged her sister.

“I’ll be ok as long as my family’s ok” Vanessa said as Tracy held her.

“Mummy Ness we go see Mummy now” Moses asked he missed his mum and wanted to see her.

“Of course Moz, let’s say goodbye to your brother and then we’ll go” Vanessa smiled as she took his hand.

“Vee I’m going to leave you to this I’ll wait in the canteen until they’re ready to go home, that will give you some time with them” Tracy said as she walked out.

When the boys got to the room Vanessa could see they were scared Noah didn’t want to go inside so she though it be best to leave him until he’s ready.  
“Mummy is Mummy Charity in pain” Johnny asked as he saw her laying there.

“I don’t think so Johnny, it’s like she’s in a deep sleep we just have to wait until she’s ready to wake up, she can here you if you want to speak to her” Vanessa said as she took the boys in her arms and carried them to sit on the side of the bed.

“Hi mummy, I love you I draw you some pictures mummy Ness going to put them by your bed, I’ve missed you mum” Moses cried as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Mummy Charity like sleeping beauty she needs a prince to kiss her” Johnny smiled as he kissed her cheek too just like Moses.

“I’ve been good at school and I draw pictures for Lucas Mummy Ness said he’s poorly too but he’s going to be strong just us mummy we strong” Moses said as he held his mums hand.

“Yeah mummy Charity Lucas gonna grow up be big strong boy like me and Moz, we all going to live together mummy said when you all better” Johnny smiled.

Vanessa heart melted hearing her two little ones talk to their mum Charity had to be ok her family needed her.

“Hi Mum” Noah broke out as he came in the room.

“Noah I’m going to take your brothers give you some time with you mum, boys say bye to mummy” Vanessa said as she went to pick them up.

“Bye Mummy love you” Moses said as Vanessa placed him back down on the ground.

“Bye Mummy Charity love you too” Johnny smiled as they left the room.

“Hi Mum you need to wake up I can’t lose you, it’s always been me and you Mum I forgive you for what happened I know it wasn’t your fault not really. I wish you told me you were pregnant I would have been here Mum, Ness would have been here to Mum she won’t leave your side she’s been staying here every night she’s been there for Lucas too he’s going to be ok all your kids are fighters Mum. Debbie should be coming down from Scotland it’s a lot for her to take in I don’t blame her it’s taken me a week to find the courage to see you. I love you so much Mum you need to wake up. It will destroy Ness if you don’t make it I know you love her Mum just as much as she loves you so hold on to that and come back to us to her” Noah said as he held her hand he couldn’t stop the tears from falling he’s never seen his mum like this.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It’s been a few weeks now and there was still no change Charity was still in a coma the consultant thinks it’s because of the head trauma from when she fell down the stairs also the blood loss and the fact she stopped breathing it was just going to take time for her body to recover. Vanessa finally went home she needed to get a change of clothes she even spoke to Chas about decorating Sarah’s old room into a nursery for Lucas for when he’s allowed home.

“Hi Vanessa I was hoping to catch you how’s Charity” Cain asked as she opened the door.

“Hi Cain still no change, Lucas is doing well the nurse said I can hold him later, was there something you wanted” Vanessa asked as he came and sat down.

“Moira received some news earlier, thought I’d let you know as it concerns Charity, Mackenzie was shot he didn’t make it. I never liked the guy not after what he did to my family but he’s Moira’s brother and Lucas’s Dad I just wish things were different anyway I better let you go” Cain said as he got up to leave.

Vanessa didn’t really know how to feel she never knew the guy and she hated him for what he did to her family Noah was nearly sent to prison because of him and Charity was still fighting for her life. But Cain was right he was Lucas’s dad and he never even got the chance to know his son.

“Hello Vanessa you ready to hold your little boy” Nurse Jane asked as Vanessa walked through the door.

“Are you sure that’s ok he still looks so small I don’t want to hurt him” Vanessa asked as she walked over to his crib.

“Of course I reckon in a couple of weeks he’ll be ready to go home he’s a tough little thing” Nurse Jane smiled as she slowly picked him up to place him in Vanessa’s arms.

“Hi little man, you look just like your mummy, she’s going to be ok, you will not lose her too I promise you” Vanessa cried as she held the little boy to her chest.

“I’ll leave you to it if you need anything you just press the button and I’ll be right back” Nurse Jane leaving to give them some space.

“Lucas your room is all ready for when you come home Johnny and Moses have been doing loads of drawings for you they’re so excited to have a little brother, I hope you grow up to be big and strong like your mummy and brothers. I’m going to always be here for you I promise you things may not work out with your mum and we may never get back together but I love you and your brothers I’ll never leave you” Vanessa cried as she placed a kiss on his tiny cheek.

After spending, the last hour with Lucas Vanessa quickly grabbed a sandwich before heading up to see Charity she spent most of the time in the room reading her magazines and newspapers most days. The boys visited every other day and Noah had even spent some night with her to give Vanessa a break not that she ever slept those nights she was away scared something would happen.

“Hi Charity I held Lucas today he was so tiny Jane said he can go home in a couple of weeks fingers crossed. I bought the gossip mags for you going to read them to you later, Noah should be coming by soon with Moses and Johnny. I miss hearing your voice I just need you to wake up” Vanessa cried as she held Charity’s hand.

“Ness” Charity broke out confused as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Your awake oh my god, I’m going to get the doctor” Vanessa cried as she got up she couldn’t believe it she was finally awake this has been the longest month of her life.

“Ms Dingle, you gave us quite the scare” Dr Davis smiled as he walked into the room.

“Water” Charity chocked out her mouth felt so dry what had happened she couldn’t understand why she was here.

“Here drink this” Vanessa said as she placed the water for Charity to drink.

“Ness what happened why are you here” Charity asked.

“You fell down the stairs do you want me to go” Vanessa asked hurt by Charity’s reaction to her there.

“No please don’t leave, I’m just surprised that’s all, I feel ok so what happened” Charity asked she doesn’t really remember much.

“Your son is ok he’s getting stronger every day you should see him Charity he looks so much like you” Vanessa smiled Charity was ok and Lucas was ok she’s never felt so happy.

“What are you talking about I know all my kids, is one of them hurt which one Noah, Moses, Johnny what’s happened” Charity said as she tried to get up.

“No they’re fine, your baby Charity you had a son” Vanessa said just how hard had she hit her head to forget she was pregnant.

“What are you talking about I wasn’t pregnant, what is going on I remember getting a sharp pain and then falling down, my memories blank after that. I was not bloody pregnant what is going on” Charity asked she was so confused.

“Oh it makes sense now, why you wasn’t under hospital care, you never had any appointments you didn’t know did you” Dr Davis asked things were making sense now.

“No I didn’t I still don’t know what you’re talking about but I tell you one thing I don’t have another son no way could I have another monsters son. I lost everything because of that man now I’ll never get rid of him” Charity cried she hated Mackenzie she didn’t want a reminder of him.

“I’ll leave you to talk, whenever you’re ready I need to do some tests make sure everything is ok” Dr Davis said as he left the room.

“Charity I was angry at you for keeping the pregnancy from me but I get now you really didn’t know. Your son has done nothing wrong I’ve been there with him every day he’s a part of you Charity you need to see him” Vanessa said as she sat next to her on the bed.

“I love you Ness I never stopped I hate myself for what I did I don’t deserve you and now you’ll never forgive me I’m going to have a daily reminder of what I did. He won’t leave us alone now Ness not now I’ve got his kid then again he wouldn’t really care” Charity cried her life was a complete mess.

“Charity, he was shot he’s dead he’s not going to come back you have nothing to worry about. I know this is a lot to take in I’ve had weeks with your son but he needs his mum, please when you’re ready you’ll let me take you to him” Vanessa said as she held her.

“I can’t Ness I just can’t this is just too much, how did they let you stay” Charity asked noticing the fold out bed.

“Oh that I told them we’re engaged I couldn’t lose you and the prem unit just assumed I was Lucas’s other mum that’s how I’ve spent so much time with you both. I’ve moved back home I’m going to take care of you both, I’m not saying I’m ready to be us again but I can’t lose you and I know one day I will be ready that is if you still want to be with me” Vanessa asked hoping Charity still wanted to be with her.

“Of course I still want to be with you, you silly mare. I love you so much and things will be good for us again I’m going to show you how much you mean to me” Charity smiled she’s never felt more happy Vanessa was going to give her another chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It’s been a week now since Charity woke up and she still refused to see Lucas, Vanessa had a feeling it’s because she’s scared he was really premature and she understood it she went through the same thing when Johnny was born. After speaking to the doctor Vanessa thought, it be a good idea if Charity saw a psychiatrist with everything she’s been through lately it would be good for her to speak to someone.

“Hi Ness did the doctor say anything about me going home” Charity asked as Vanessa came in the room.

“Yes you can go home, you have an appointment with a psychiatrist in a couple of days I know you don’t like them but you need to speak to someone” Vanessa said as she sat next to her on the bed.

“Ness I told you I’m fine, honestly I have you I’m perfect” Charity smiled she really didn’t like talking about her feelings.

“Charity you need help, before we head home would you like to see your son he’s doing so well he’s not on the machine anymore they reckon it won’t be long before we can take him home” Vanessa asked for what felt like the hundredth time since Charity woke up she always got the same answer.

“Ness I just can’t, I’m not ready he could have died because of me the way I was living he could have lifelong health issues. I didn’t even know I was pregnant I was such I mess I didn’t even realise I had a life growing inside of me what kind of person does that make me he’s better off without me” Charity cried as tears formed in her eyes.

“Now you listen to me that boy is a fighter because he has your blood running through his veins. Thousands of people have had babies without realising they’re pregnant it doesn’t make them bad people. I know you love all your kids and you will love Lucas too I’ll be with you Charity I’m not going anywhere, your son needs you we still need to register his birth. I never did ask if you like his name we can change it if you want” Vanessa said as she held Charity in her arms.

“No, that’s his name I don’t want to change it, Lucas Dingle sounds perfect to me” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“Charity” Vanessa said as she pulled away.

“I know were not together, but you looked so cute I couldn’t stop myself, I’m sorry if you’re not ready” Charity sighed as she cut Vanessa off from saying it was a mistake.

“Well if you would have let me finish I was going to say we need to go, I love you Charity I would never not want to kiss you” Vanessa smiled as she took her hand so they could go and see Lucas.

“Ness I can’t do this” Charity cried as they stood outside her son’s room she wasn’t strong enough for this.

“Charity I’m here with you I’m not going anywhere it’s time to meet your little boy” Vanessa said as she took her hand she had to do this Lucas needs his mum.

“Hello Vanessa, you must be Charity I’ve heard so much about you, I’ll leave you to it” Nurse Jane said as she left the room.

“Hiya little man” Vanessa smiled as she picked him up to hand him to Charity.

“He’s bigger than I thought he’d be” Charity said as Vanessa placed him in her arms she’s never held a baby so small before.

“He’s grown so much since he was first born, there was wires and tubes everywhere I was so scared to even touch him let alone hold him. The boys have visited him a lot while you were in your coma. I just wanted you to wake up so you could see your miracle, that’s what he is Charity a miracle. I know this is hard for you and it’s come as a shock but your son needs you” Vanessa smiled as Charity held her son.

“He’s yours too Ness you’re his mum to if you want to be” Charity asked she’d been there since the day he was born she was there for him when she couldn’t be she was his mum.

“I would love him to be my son I love him Charity, are you sure about this” Vanessa asked making sure this is what Charity wants.

“Of cause I am, I love you Ness you love my kids all of them, I love Johnny too just as much we can be a proper family again, maybe not yet. I know you’re not ready for us yet but one day you will be and even if you’re never ready, you’ll always be his mum just like I’m always going to be Johnny’s mum” Charity smiled as she handed Lucas to her.

“Then yes my answer is yes I would love to adopt him” Vanessa smiled as she held her son.

“I’ll sort everything out I don’t know if I need to speak to Moira technically she’s his aunt I can’t see her having a problem with it” Charity said as Vanessa placed Lucas back in his crib.

“Ok we’ll go and see Moira before we head home, you ready to go” Vanessa said as she took Charity’s hand.

“Yeah I can’t wait till were all home together” Charity smiled she knew things were going to be ok she couldn’t lose her family again.

After leaving the hospital they headed to the farm to see Moira Cain let them in, Mora was devastated and even though her and Charity have never really been friends she felt bad seeing her that way it must be really hard to lose someone like that.

“Hi Moira, we needed to talk to you but we can come back another time if you’re not up to it” Charity said maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“No, it’s ok how’s Lucas” Moira asked worried about her nephew.

“He’s doing good should be home in a few days, we have to register is birth tomorrow” Vanessa said as they sat down opposite Moira.

“I know this is a hard time for you, and if you’re not ready we can go and discuss it another time but I just thought you should know, I’ve asked Vanessa to adopt Lucas so she’ll be his other mum” Charity said as she smiled at Vanessa who held her hand.

“I’m really happy for you that’s amazing she’s been there for Lucas since he was born. Why did you need to discuss it with me” Moira asked confused she really was happy for them.

“He’s your nephew Moira it’s only right we ask you, we want you in his life and I may have hated Makenzie for what he did to Noah but he didn’t deserve to die I am sorry you lost your brother” Charity said she needed her to know that.

“Thank you Charity would it be ok to come and see Lucas” Moira asked she was ready to meet her nephew.

“Cause you can we heading to the hospital tomorrow afternoon you’re welcome to join us” Charity said things were going to be ok.

After leaving the farm they headed home, Tracy was going to bring the boys over later to give Charity time to settle in. They still needed to get legal advice so they could start the process of the adoption.

“Ness I’m just going to ring my solicitor find out what we need to do this time it’s different we don’t need permission for him to be ours I just want to be prepared before we sign his birth certificate” Charity said as she sat down it’s been a long day and she was feeling tired.

“Ok I’ll make us a brew” Vanessa said as she put the kettle on.

“Hello Michael it’s Charity Dingle, I’m phoning because I want Vanessa to adopt my son and thought you’d be able to help” Charity said as she placed the phone on speaker so Vanessa could hear the conversation.

“Ok, you will need the permission from the birth parent for Vanessa to obtain parental rights it’s a long road Ms Dingle he can fight you” Michael said knowing the time it takes and most times it doesn’t work out.

“My son’s father died he was on the run from the police. My son was born five weeks ago, we haven’t registered my son’s birth yet we’re doing that tomorrow I just wanted some advice on what to do” Charity asked this is all new for her with Johnny they had to have Kirin’s permission.

“I see are you and Vanessa married yet, because if you are, then she is legally his mother and will be you child’s legal guardian. The law changed on sperm donors you just need to ensure both names are on your son’s birth certificate” Michael said happy for them they were good people he really got to know them when he helped them adopt Johnny. 

“We’re not married, we’re not together anymore, will that changed anything” Charity asked hoping it didn’t.

“Was you together when the child was conceived” Michael asked in shock not expecting that.

“No we’ve been broken up over ten months, I messed up, I made so many mistakes. We may not be together anymore but Vanessa is Lucas’s mum she’s been there for him since the day he was born” Charity smiled as she held Vanessa’s hand.

“I see this changes things slightly, if you were married there wouldn’t be an issue. Vanessa will need to become his legal guardian the judge may not grant it as you’re not even a couple but I will help you, I’m assuming your son’s fathers family are ok with you wanting him to be adopted” Michael asked.

“Yes we spoke to his sister, she’s happy for Vanessa to adopt him” Charity smiled as Vanessa held her.

“Ok I’ll get some paperwork sent over and I’ll see you in a day or to and Charity I’m happy for you goodnight” Michael hung up the phone.

“Charity we could get married, I want to be your wife, if it makes things easier let’s do it, let’s get married” Vanessa blurted out as Charity hung up the phone.

“Ness, I can’t ask you to do that, I love you and there’s nothing I want more than for you to be my wife, but we’re not even back together. I don’t want you to regret this regret us, we can’t just get married because it will be easier for you to be Lucas’s mum” Charity said as she got up.

“Charity I would never regret being with you, I know things aren’t great right now but I always believed one day you’d be my wife even after we broke up I always believed that. I will love you forever so why can’t forever start today. I don’t want to ever lose you again you’re my family Charity marry me” Vanessa asked as she took Charity’s hand.

“Yes I’ll marry you,” Charity cried as she pulled Vanessa’s ring from her pocket and placed it back where it belonged on Vanessa’s finger.

“You kept it” Vanessa smiled as she stared at her ring.

“Cause I did I always have it on me, I had it on a chain around my neck the hospital cut the chain so I’ve had it in my pocket all day, now its back where it should always be” Charity smiled as she kissed her with all the love she feels for this woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Charity woke up wrapped up in Vanessa’s arms life couldn’t get any more perfect she still felt like she was dreaming she never thought she’d be this happy again.

“Morning” Vanessa mumbled as she opened her eye’s.

“Morning babe, I’m going to get the boys ready are you sure you want to still get married today we can wait give you the wedding you deserve” Charity said as she held her.

“Charity I want to be your wife, I don’t care where we get married as long as we’re married I love you so much if the past year has taught us anything it’s that life’s too short I don’t waste one more day. The boys are going to be so excited I know they’ll just want to be there we deserve to be happy Charity if you want to wait that’s ok we can do that” Vanessa said looking into Charity’s eyes.

“Let’s get married, I just want you to be my wife and for us to be a family you me and our boys” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“Mummy can we have breakfast” Moses yelled as he came in his parent’s room.

“Sure Moses, morning Johnny bobs, still tired I see” charity smiled as he dragged his blanket behind him.

“Morning, Moses woke me up” Johnny mumbled as he sat on their bed.

“Morning wigglebum lets go get you breakfast we’ll leave these two, to laze around” Vanessa smiled as she picked Moses up.

“Hey, I’m not lazy I was up before you Ness” Charity smiled as Johnny hugged her.

“Mummy Charity I have more sleep yeah, we don’t have to get up yet” Johnny mumbled as he snuggled into her arms.

“Yeah we can do that, then we need to get ready I’m sure Ness is telling Moses as we speak so, I guess I can tell you. How would you feel about me and mummy getting married today” Charity asked hoping he would be ok with it.

“Really, you’re really getting married this isn’t like last time” Johnny asked in shock.

“Nope this time it’s for real so what do you say Johnny bobs is it ok for me to marry your mum” Charity smiled he looked so happy in this moment.

“Of cause you can mummy Charity this is so awesome I’m going to go and get ready, is Noah coming” Johnny smiled as he got up he wasn’t tired anymore. 

“Yes Johnny bobs he will be we need to get you and your brothers a tux then we’ll get ready, what do you say we get ready to go and get breakfast” Charity smiled as she picked him up to carry him downstairs.

“Mosses Mummy and mummy Charity are getting married today” Johnny yelled as he made his way downstairs.

“Really that’s so awesome” Moses smiled as he ate his breakfast.

“You couldn’t wait to tell him” Vanessa asked as Charity wrapped her arms around her.

“Nope I thought you’d be telling Moz, they happy about it so all is good” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“Morning Mum, Ness, boys” Noah said as he came through the door.

“Morning babe, Ness has made breakfast if you want to grab something” Charity smiled as she took some toast.

“No that’s ok I’ve eaten so what was so urgent I had to rush home” Noah asked as he sat down on the sofa.

“Mummy getting married today” Moses smiled as he sat with his brother.

“Mum that’s amazing I’m so happy for you” Noah smiled hoping nothing goes wrong this time his parents deserve to be happy.

After Charity got everything ready and the boys looked so cute in their tux’s they headed to the registry office. Tracy and Nate were meeting them there with Ryan, Charity spoke to Debbie and she was happy for her mum and said she’d be down in a few weeks and they could celebrate then.

“You look amazing” Vanessa smiled as she took Charity’s hand.

“You look beautiful I still can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call you mine” Charity smiled as she kissed her.

“We are gathered here today to witness the reunion of Charity Dingle and Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield they have composed their own vows” The register said.

“Vanessa when you entered my life I was changed forever, you are so full of love, life and goodness, you are a treasure and I promise I will treasure you always. With you my life is richer than I had ever dreamed it would be, you gave me a family, you love my kids and I love Johnny too so much. I’ll be forever grateful for your love and forgiveness, living without you nearly killed me I never want to lose you again Ness. You make me want to be a better person to be the best version of myself. I want to make all of you dreams come true like you made all of my dreams come true. I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, and as a symbol of our love, I vow to protect you, to honour you and to love you forever you are my life, with this ring I thee wed” Charity smiled as she placed the ring on Vanessa’s finger.

“I love you so much Charity, you know I wasn’t looking for love when you kissed your way into my life. That night changed my life in so many way you made me realise who I truly was who I was scared to be. You are the love of my life and you have made my dreams come true you I never want to lose you again, living without you was the hardest thing I ever done. We have been through so much together and you know what I wouldn’t change a thing because it bought me here to this moment, I know we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives. I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, and as a symbol of our love, I vow to always be there for you, to honour you and to love you for the rest of our lives, with this ring I thee wed” Vanessa smiled as she placed the ring on Charity’s finger.

“I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Dingle you may both kiss the bride” The register said as they kissed.

“So do we really need to head to the pub” Vanessa asked as they got in the car.

“Oh yes Mrs Dingle we do, Zac will have you drinking out of the welly that will make you a real Dingle don’t worry babe I’ll make sure it’s a small one I’ll get Chas to get one of the boys ones” Charity smiled.

“Hey I can drink a lot, I’ll have you know I can handle my alcohol” Vanessa said.

“Oh I know you can babe I just don’t want to be carrying you home before the party really starts because us Dingles know how to party” Charity laughed as she started the car.

“I’ll tell you what I’ll out drink every member of your family and you won’t need to carry me home well unless you want to” Vanessa said as she turned the radio on.

“You do that babe I’ll even cheer you on, Ness you know I won’t be drinking right I don’t have a good relationship with alcohol any more I really don’t want to go back to that dark place” Charity said she’s been sober for months now.

“Oh Charity we don’t have to drink not if you don’t want to” Vanessa said as she took Charity’s hand.

“No Ness it’s fine Zac wouldn’t allow you to get out of it, it’s tradition, just because I don’t drink doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. Hey could be fun to experience a Dingle doo sober. 

“Ok if you’re sure, Johnny asked earlier if we’re going on honeymoon, I told him we will but not yet I want to wait until Lucas’s is home I was thinking we could have a family holiday” Vanessa said as they never did get to go to Disney.

“That sounds perfect to me, I spoke to Michael earlier and he advised we get Lucas’s birth certificate done then we can apply for you to adopt Lucas, he was really happy for us” Charity smiled as she parked the car outside their house.

“Ok we’ll do that tomorrow I’m sure Tracy won’t mind watching the boys,” Vanessa said as she got out of the car.

As they made their way over to the pub Ryan arrived with the two boys Noah was with Tracy and Nate. Charity knew Ryan took loads of photos and Noah filmed it so Debbie could see everything Charity still felt badly about her only daughter missing her big day.

“Congratulations you too I’m so happy for you both” Zac said as they walked through the door.

“Thanks uncle Zac, I’m a very lucky woman” Charity smiled as she kissed Vanessa.

“Now that your finally a Dingle Vanessa you know what that means, Sammy get the welly” Zac smiled as he handed him the welly filled with an assortment of alcohol.

“Mummy can I drink from a welly” Johnny asked wanting to drink from one too.

“Chas get Johnny a welly he a Dingle too” Charity smiled as everyone laughed.

“Ok, Johnny you ready let’s do this together” Vanessa smiled as she started drinking it wasn’t as bad as she thought she’s drank worse in her uni days.

“Now you’re officially a Dingle how does it feel babe” Charity smiled as she held her wife.

“Mummy Charity I’m a Dingle now too” Johnny smiled as he placed the welly down on the floor.

“Johnny bobs you’ve been a Dingle a long time now but yes I guess it official now too huh” Charity smiled as she picked him up.

“For Charity and Vanessa I’m proud to call you all Dingles” Zac smiled as everyone toasted them.

“I guess it’s time for first dance” Charity smiled as she danced with her wife.

“Today has been perfect thank you for making it so special I love you so much” Vanessa smiled as she held her wife.

“I love you too, I can’t believe we’re finally married I never thought I’d get so lucky to have you back in my life” Charity smiled as she kissed her wife.


End file.
